Angel
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Kate died a week ago...A baby girl turns up at NCIS, who is she? What secret of Zivas is revealed ? Who bonds with the child first? How is Mossad involved?
1. The Screaming Baby

A little girl is brought into NCIS, one week after Kate's death, who is she?

slightly au- i think?!?!?!?

NOTE: JETHRO AND KATE SLEPT TOGETHER A YEAR AGO, SHE DISSAPEARED FOR A FEW MONTHS ON LEAVE.

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own anything!**_

**-ANGEL-**

It was a normal saturday afternoon, they were getting ready to go home.

It was exactly a week after Kate's death, and everyone was still trying to come to terms with it.

It was then that a baby's cries could be heard coming from the elevator, everyone looked at it confused.

The doors opened, revealing a grey haired woman, spitting image of Kate.

She walked up to the bullpen, with the screaming baby.

"Which of you is Jethro Gibbs?"

"That would be me"

She passed the child to him, forcing him to take her.

The baby was gorgeous, she was wrapped in a pink blanket, and had her Kate's eyes.

"Her names Angel, shes 2 months old, and Shes all yours", she went to walk away

"Excuse me!"

She turned to him, "Kate never told you did she?"

"Errr no"

"Shes your daughter"

"But Kate never had a baby"

"She did, that night you slept together she ended up carrying your kid, well Im fed up of looking after her, I cant do it, shes all yours!"

"Why didnt she tell me?"

"Dont know, your guess is as good as mine", she left, leaving a bag of baby stuff

Everyone looked at Gibbs, as he looked at the baby shocked, but the baby wouldnt stop crying.

He tried everything he could, but nothing would stop the child crying.

Ziva stood up and walked over to him, putting her arms out and taking the little girl, holding her close and rocking her, "shhhh shhhh its okay "

She stopped crying immediately, and smiled up at Ziva.

They all looked at her shocked.

"How did you know to do that?"

"I had a little girl once, her name was Sarah", she smiled down at Angel, and stroked her cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No", she shook her head sadly.

She smiled at the child, and once she had gotten her to sleep, passed her back to Jethro.

"You can all go home early"

They all packed up and went, and he sorted his stuff out and went home with his daughter.

He would raise her, tell her about her mother, and his team would help raise her. He would take her to visit Kates grave often to lay red roses on her grave for her.

**-REVIEW?-**


	2. Ziva's Secret

Thanks for the reviews guys !

**NCISTivaFan30 --** As always thanks for reviewing _(I love this one, she always reviews! awww bless her) _I aim to break my own rule, and include TIVA, I know, Im losing my marbles, but hey what can I do, the leprechauns are making me do it.

**csimiamifreak2621 -- **hahahaha of course Im gonna update !

**Ditte3 --** Thankiiees

**dg101 -- **Thank yous

**severussgrl -- **As you asked, I am writing more, I have ideas for about 10 chapters at least, so no worries.

**meherm -- **oooh witness protection, I love the idea ! I might use that ;)

**CrazyNinja --** If you want to know more about Sarah David then read my other stories with her, I will include more about her in this one, but theres more in my other stories.....although they are about her character but I am changing her a bit in this story

**-ANGEL-**

That night, Tony and Ziva were at home, lying on the sofa, they had been dating for about three days now, and no-one knew.

"Why didnt you tell me about Sarah?"

"Because I didnt want to"

"Where is she?"

"I do not know"

"Why not?", he asked confused

"She was taken from me when she was six", she said sadly looking down

"What she died?"

"No, she was kidnapped"

"When?"

"24th December 1998"

"When you was in Israel?"

"Yeah, and it was all my fault, I shouldve been able to protect her"

"What happened?"

"We went to bed, she was curled up in my arms, and he took her. He mustve drugged me, because all I know is I woke up and she was gone." She told him, looking away trying to block out her feelings, like she was taught in mossad.

"Its Ok to cry, shes your daughter"

"Crying wont help me find her"

"How bout I help you look?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course, Zee, I love you"

"I love you too, Tony"

"We will find your lil girl, okay"

"She wont be so little when we find her"

"How old will she be?"

"Shell be 16 by now, I dont even know anything about her, if shes ok, what happened to her"

"Once we find her, youll be able to ask her yourself"

She smiled, "I miss her so much"

He held her close, her usual mossad shield slowly falling away.

"Angel reminded me so much of her today"

"Itll be ok, well find her, I promise you, I will do everything I can"

**Review Please!**

**Probably out of character but it is AU after all, so be gentle with me !**


	3. I miss your mother

NCISTivaFan30 -- Of course Im awesome, thats why ya love me LMFAO

Bellawriterchic -- Dont worry theyll find her, but there wil be a major twist to it !

I know this chapter is short but I dont care!

--x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-xx--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that night, Gibbs was sat in his basment with his baby girl.

"Why didnt your mommy tell me about you eh? You are gorgeous, yes you are. Just like your mommy. I loved her, still do. I wish he hadnt taken her from me. God, I miss her. I promise you my little angel, I will protect you, Im sorry I couldnt protect your mom, but I will make sure you have anything and everything you want"

He smiled proudly as the little girl, gurgled at him, and kicked her arms and legs.

"I wish your mommy was here, we could look after you together, we could be a family. I love you my little princess, you look just like your mommy, you have her eyes, and her hair, and even her gorgeous smile, and her rosy cheeks. Oh am I boring you now sweetie?" He asked the now sleeping baby beneath his boat.

"I better get you to bed, cant have my little princess sleeping down here can we?"

He picked her up carefully, carying her out of his basement, and up the stairs.

He got to the top of the stairs, and his heart stopped,and his mouth fell open in shock as he looked at the figure in his doorway, dripping wet from the rain, and wearing a pair of jeans that had gone dark navy due to the rain, and a white tank top that gone see through. The person was shivering from the cold, and her teeth chattering from the intense cold..........

**Who is it? Ziva? Jen? Kate? Hollis? **

**Review !**


	4. Coming Back

Thanks for the reviews everyone !

Cant believe Ive got 26 reviews and Ive only uploaded 3 chapters ! OMG

Well anyways....

BellaWriterChic -- Sorry, its not ZIVA

MaileS -- Dont worry, its not HOLLIS

NCISTivaFan30 -- I am dissapointed - Its not JEN ! LMFAO

severussgrl -- Of course its her, Loving your marriage idea.

youjustdontgetit -- I know Im mean, but you love me anyways, other wise you wouldnt be reading my fics LMAO

meherm -- I love your ideas! Im so using that one!

Gibbs4Eva -- Of course its not HOLLIS

csimiamifreak2612 -- Of course its her! I love having so many roads avaliable, it keeps my readers hanging on, and increases suspense.

dg101 -- Of course its her!

navycis -- Yesh it is her !

dani102 --ooooh youll have to read on then wont you!

helen -- No way is it Kate's mother ! I would never take the child from him !!!! But it is your second guess !!!!

suzie -- yay! your answer is correct !!!

THIS IS THE OTHER HALF OF CHAPTER THREE !!!

**-ANGEL-**

He got to the top of the stairs, and his heart stopped,and his mouth fell open in shock as he looked at the figure in his doorway, dripping wet from the rain, and wearing a pair of jeans that had gone dark navy due to the rain, and a white tank top that gone see through. The person was shivering from the cold, and her teeth chattering from the intense cold..........

He gasped, as her name fell from his lips, "Kate!"

She smiled and stepped closer.

"It cant be you, your dead", he said disbelievingly

She stepped closer, pressing her hand against his cheek, causing the rainwater to run down his face, "Its me"

"What happened?"

"They put me into Witness Protection"

"Then why arent you there, isnt it dangerous for you to here?"

"Yeah but they took Angel from me, they said she would blow my cover, I love you and Angel, and I hate being away from you both"

"I love you too, Katie. I promise you I will protect you both"

He leant forward capturing her lips with his, in a loving and gentle kiss.

He pulled back to see her shivering, "Come on, lets get you warmed up, did you bring clothes?"

"Erm no, they dont know Im here, I ran away"

He nodded and led her up to his room, he laid Angel down on the bed, so Kate could keep an eye on her, without getting her wet, and he passed her a towel, then got some of his clothes for her to wear.

She dried herself off, and changed into the clothes, before curling up in Jethros arms on the bed, with Angel laying asleep on his chest.

"I love you", he said pressing a kiss to the top of her head

She smiled in her sleep, and murmed, "Love you too, Jethro"


	5. Muesli

**Thankiiees for the reviews guys ! I cant believe Ive got 40 reviews for this story and I havent even finished! OMG!**

**NCISTivaFan30 --** As always thanks for reviewing! Looking forward to reading more of your fics!

**meherm --** you read my mind hahaha, am I really that predictable?

**Flowerfairy30 --** well to be true in the season, there is no doubt that kate died, cause no-one survive that shot! But I hate twilight, so I purposely cannot watch it! Yeah, she definantly has some explaining to do !

**Ditte3 --** Who says thats the end?

**csimiamifreak2612 --** god your comments are predicatable, let me guess.....''update soon!'', lmfao thanks for reviewing

**BellaWriterChic --** well you know me, Im unpredictable (well I hope I am, I love to keep you all on your toes)

**dani102, navycis, and dg101 --** thanks for reviewing

**severussgrl --** of course its gonna get interesting, well i hope so.......

**helen --** what do you mean, 'now what?', now i keep adding chapters, and you keep reading and reviewing (well i hope so)

**shawdoo --** Ill add more as long as you review !

**Oh my god I so totally loved Romanias entry for the eurovision 2009, by the balkan girls (If you havent heard it search it youtube !!!**

**-ANGEL-**

The following morning, Ziva awoke curled up against Tony, on the sofa.

She smiled up at him, and kissed him softly on the lips, and he awoke with a smile, and pulled her into a more intense and passionate kiss.

"Can you wake me up like that every morning?"

"Why would I do that, when I can do this?", she asked grabbing his manhood, causing him to gasp, then moved her hand away, and stood going into the kitchen.

"Now, that is one hell of a wake-up call"

He followed her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing down her neck, making her moan in pleasure.

"Tony If you keep doing this and we'll never get to work"

"You say that, like its a bad thing"

"Tony, the sooner we get to work, the sooner we can look for Sarah"

He pulls back suddenly, "Sorry"

She smiles at the gesture, and wraps her arms round his neck, and presses a soft kiss to his lips, "Its Ok, I just really want her back"

He nodded in understanding, "Sit down and Ill make you breakfast"

"No thanks, youll cook that fatty rubbish you call food"

"Hey! Fry ups are lovely"

"No, Tony, they are disgusting"

"Fine, muesli it is then"

"Thank you", she said smiling and kissing his cheek affectionately.

She sat down at the table, as he passed her her breakfast, and got himself some, and sat down, and started to eat.

"Ewwwww, how can you eat this crap?", he said cringing

"Its healthy, and nutritunous Tony"

"Its like cardboard"

She looked at him slightly confused, "How does muesli seem like cardboard?, they are nothing alike"

He smiled and shook his head, "It means it has no taste"

"You have eaten cardboard?", she asked lookingly at him, with her eyebrow raised questionally

"No, dont worry", he said shaking his head, smiling in amusement.

"You are very strange"

"Yep! but you love me anyways"

"Of course I do"

"Good, cause I love you too"

She smiled, and they ate the rest of their breakfast, making small talk, the they went and got changed into their work clothes, and mad etheir way to work, stopping to grab some coffee along the way.

**This chapter was dedicated to NCISTivaFan30, because I included TIVA (I never used to do that, ahhhhhhh she infected me with the TIVA flu, anyone got the antidote?)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE MORNING IN THE GIBBS HOUSEHOLD, AND KATE WILL EXPLAIN WHY THE KEPT ANGEL A SECRET**


	6. Missing

Thanks for the reviews !!!

Flowerfairy30 -- Yeah Twilight is awful....but so is Judgement day, I cant watch that either

NCISTivaFan30 -- Lol thanks for the antidote but I dont think it worked, and whats 'Aliyah'?

severussgrl -- but i need a cure cause im a ZIBBS fan omfg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JackSam, dani102, and navycis -- thanks for reviewing

BellaWriterChic -- Thankiiees, I will keep writing then, this chapter is dedicated to you

meherm -- stop reading my mind !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-Angel-**

Meanwhile, In the Gibbs Household.

Gibbs awoke to find a brunette spread across him, her legs entwined with his, and her head resting upon his chest beside their daughter, Angel.

He thought he was dreaming, he knew that hair.

He lifted the covers slightly revealing her her naked body.

He decided he wasnt dreaming, his imagination was not that good.

She stirred and smiled up at him, "Morning"

"Morning, I thought I was dreaming when I woke up with you"

"Well Jethro, I could say the same thing", she lay her head back down upon his chest softly, tracing shapes with the tip of her finger.

"You gonna tell me why your not in witness protection?"

"I told you, I hate being away from you, and Angel, I love you"

"So you ran away"

"Yeah, I had to"

"Thats Ok, I'll keep you safe, I promise you"

"Thank you"

"Are they looking for you?"

"They wont realise Im missing for another hour yet"

"Ok, Why didnt you tell me about Angel?"

"It was one night, and you were gone by the time I woke up, I didnt think youd want me or the baby, so I hid it, Im sorry"

"I only went cause I thought you wouldnt want me there when you woke"

"Of course I wanted you there, Ive always loved you"

"I love you too Katie"

She smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his chest, as Angel awoke, and looked up at him smiling.

They sat up, and Kate leant against him whilst she fed their lil girl, and he smiled, knowing that he would protect his family with his life.

They got dressed and had breakfast courtesy of Jethro, and they made thier way to work.

_**Review! **_

_**What will their reaction be to see Kate?**_

_**How will Ziva and Kate get on?**_

_**Who will enjoy having Angel around the most?**_

_**Who will Angel want?**_

_**Where is Sarah?**_


	7. Motherly Instinct

**Csimiamifreak2612 ** of course you wanna know, well here i am to tell you *laughs*

**Dani102**  Thankiiees

**Meherm**  ahhhh well there will be a major twist with ziva and kate, so your wrong on that count. You stopped reading my mind, the only thing that was correct was about who enjoys having Angel around the most!

**NCISTivaFan30**  Thank you! You infected me with Tiva so bad I actually wrote a full fic to them! Its shocking! _THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU_

**Severussgrl ** yeah i sorta see that too.....and yeah a baby would be cool on the show :D

**BellawriterChic ** considering Ziva and Kate, there will be a HUGE twist so keep reading to find out what it is! They arent showing that season here yet 

**JackSam ** Added more 

**Fullmetal Demon Alchemist**  Thank you x

**Gracie May**  Here is the update you requested 

-**ANGEL-**

At NCIS HQ.

Tony and Ziva were at their computers searching for Sarah, they were runnign her name through the computer but found nothing as of yet.

Gibbs entered the bullpen, with his baby girl in his arms, who was screaming. Ziva went straight to him, her maternal instincts taking over, "would you liike a hand, Gibbs?"

Gibbs smiled thanking her and passed his daughter to her, and Ziva rocked her, making her cries stop instantly, Gibbs shook his head laughing, "Ive been trying to do that all morning"

Ziva smiled, having flashbacks to Sarah as a baby, and stroked Angel's cheek and sat back at her desk, McGee watched in shock at how motherly Ziva was, and Tony smiled, as did Jenny as she stood on the balcony watching her, but Ziva didn't notice, she was too busy with Angel, and her thoughts of her own daughter.

Abby ran into the bullpen and seeing Ziva cradling the baby, and the fact that it seemed natural to her, "woah" she gasped, "Ziva, you'd make a really cool mom"

Ziva smiled sadly, a tear slipping down her cheek to be hastily brushed away, making Abby feel guilty but she didn't know what for, she quickly moved to Ziva wrapping the Israeli woman in one of her deathgrip hugs, "what's wrong Ziva?"

"Nothing" she continued to play with the baby, as the elevator doors slid open revealing a brunette they thought to be dead

Tony looked shocked, as thoough he had seen a ghost, McGee was doing his best impression of a fish, Ziva had no idea and continued playing with Angel, which got strange looks from the brunette in question, Gibbs grinned as Abby ran to the brunette wscreaming "Kate!!" as she hugged her tightly.

"Err Abs, can't breathe here" she struggled from her grip, and smiled, "Hiya Abs"

Ziva looked up still clueless, and shrugged turning her atttention back to the baby, and talking to her instead.

Tony moved to Kate, "Where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead!"

Kate smiled, "Witness Protection, and of course you thought that, it was the only way to get rid of Ari remember"

Gibbs flinched slightly at the name, and Ziva froze, another tear sliding down her cheek, she brushed it away although Gibbs had already seen it, making him sigh, realising he shouldve breifed Kate before her return. The Israeli woman stood up and turned to the brunette, "What do you mean get rid of my brother? And who are you?" She still held the baby in her arms rocking her.

Everyone looked awkard, apart from Kate, she was slightly taken aback, "Im Kate" she answered ignoring her first question, "Although I think I should be asking you that question, seeing as you have my daugher in your arms" She moved to her daughter removing her from the Israeli womans arms, and a look of loss, hurt and pain washed across her features as the child was taken from her arms, she quickly tried to hide it but it was useless, Kate had already seen it, "Are you okay?"

She quickly tried to cover it, "Errr yeah, need some air" she ran from the room, and up to the roof

**REVIEW?**

**WHO WILL CHASE AFTER ZIVA?**

**WILL SHE TELL THEM ABOUT SARAH?**

**IS SARAH ALIVE?**

**WILL KATE AND ZIVA GET ON OR FIGHT?**

**WHOSE SIDE WOULD GIBBS TAKE?**

**WHAT IS THE MAJOR TWIST I SPOKE OF?**

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I WILL UPDATE!**


	8. Rooftop Tears

JackSam  as requested, another chapter !

The Narnian Mouse  Thank you!

NCISTivaFan30  Thanks for reviewing again! Love you! Your reviews are always fabulous! Love Your Sexy Vance Story! **[everyone has so gotta go on her page and check it out! Its in my list of fave stories so go find it people!]**

FlowerFairy  Thanks for taking the time to answer all my questions! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Dr ncis  Glad your hooked!

_**-ANGEL-**_

Ziva sat on the rooftop with a photo in hand, and tears streaming down her face. The usually calm and well-presented Israeli woman, was showing her emotions.

She cried for the daughter she had lost and thought she would never find. She missed her everday, and not a minute went past where she didn't think of her daughter.

She wondered what she would look like, what she would be like, and what things she would like. She wanted to know if she was happy, if she was safe, or even loved.

She would do anything to get her little girl back, to hold her again, to love her again, and to see her smile again.

The images she had of her daughter, stopped at the age of six, so in her mind she was always the little six year old playing in the yard, and painting pictures.

She looked out watching the bustling city below, as she heard the door open slowly.

She heard soft footsteps behind her, the sound of a womans heels.

Her voice was soft and caring, "Are you okay?", the brunette woman asked

Ziva recognised her voice, it was Kate, but she didn't turn around as he tears wouldv'e proven what she was going to say as being a lie, "I am fine"

Kate bit her lip, "No, your not" She sat beside Ziva, "What's wrong?"

Ziva looked over at the other woman, and smiled ressuringly, "I will be fine"

Kate looked at the photo and smiled, "Who's that?"

Ziva smiled proudly, "My daughter"

Kate looked at the photo then turned her attention to the city as she asked softly, "What happened?"

Ziva sighed, as a tear rolled down her cheek, "She was taken from me"

Kate stayed quiet in order to allow her to speak

Ziva realised what she was doing and continued, "When she was six years old. It was christmas eve, and shee'd wanted to stay in with me, so I let her. We curled up and went to sleep, then I felt a prick or something sharp on my arm"

"Like a needle?" Kate asked, genuinly interested, "Sorry, I shouldnt have interrupted, please you were saying?"

Ziva smiled, and nodded, "That is okay, and yes very much like a needle" She looked at the photo again, unconcsiously stroking it with her thumb, "When I woke up, she was gone, the bed was cold, and there....."she paused trying to say the words she found hard to admit "there...there..was blood on the sheet beside me, and signs of a struggle on the way out of our house, then nothing" tears streamed down her face, "and I haven't seen her since" she looke at the slightly older woman infront of her, "I just want my little girl back"

Kate smiled kindly, "Of course you do, I will help you find her I promise, I will do whatever I can to help you"

Ziva smiled, "Thank you"

Kate looked at the photo, "How old would she be now?"

"16 in June"

Kate looked slightly shocked, "You must have been very young"

Ziva nodded, "I was 16 when I got pregnant, almost 17 when she was born"

Kate smiled sadly, "It mustv'e been hard for you"

Ziva looked back out at the city "I did what I could for her, My family did not approve but it got easier as time went by, it wasn't as difficult to be a mother as I thought it would be, but losing her was the hardest thing in my life"

Kate nodded and finally understood why Ziva had reactted that way when she took Angel, "And when I took Angel from your arms it brought back memories" she stated rather than asked

Ziva nodded sadly, "She reminds me so much of Sarah as a baby, the dark hair and such bright blue eyes"

Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around the young Israeli woman, "We'll find her"

Ziva leaned into Kate's embrace, glad for the comfort, everyone always thought her to be strong and unbeatable but truth be told it was all an act

When Kate pulled back to look at her, she passed her some tissues to wipe her face, and smiled, "How bout we go downstairs, you can feed Angel and we can start looking for your daughter"

Ziva smiled, "Thank you"

Kate smiled back. "No problem" she stood and offered Ziva her hand to help her stand, "Do you know where we sshould start looking?"

Ziva nodded, "Israel"

"Okay, I willl search the Israeli databases while you feed Angel, Okay?"

Ziva smiled and nodded

And they made their way back downstairs


	9. An Angel

NCISTivaFan30  Thanks for the review again! For being the first person to review, this chapter is dedicated to you!

**-ANGEL-**

When the two women arrived downstairs, Angel was in her father's arms, and she was fussing.

Kate smiled and whispered to Jethro that Ziva was going to feed her, and that they would talk later.

She took their daughter from his arms, and kissed him softly upon the lips.

McGee and Tony watched on, wondering what the two women were doing, as Kate passed her first-born daughter to the younger woman.

Ziva took her, miming the words 'Thank you' which were unseen by the others, as Kate nodded in return.

Ziva turned her attention to the young child, and stroked her cheek, "Hello Angel", she smiled softly at the child, as she buried herself against Ziva, trying to feed, making Ziva laugh softly, "I think she is hungry"

Kate laughed too, "Here" she said softly as she passed the bottle to her, and Ziva flipped the lid off and slid the teet into the babies mouth in one move, like she'd done it before, which obviously she had, but only Kate and Tony knew that.

Abby grinned, "Woah, your like a baby professional, you'd make a great mom, Zee"

Kate and Tony quickly signalled for Abby to stop talking, as Ziva concentrated on the child, her eyes brimming with tears.

Abby didn't get the hint, "What? Did I say something wrong? It's true! Ziva would make a great mom, I mean look how she is with Angel, and she hasn't even had a baby yet!! I think youu should go make some little Tivalets"

Tony and Kate sighed, and McGee, Abby and McGee looked at them confused, not knowing what was going on.

Ziva whispered as she fed the baby in her arms, "But I already have"

Abby looked at her confused, "Already have what?"

Ziva looked up at Abby, her eyes filled with tears, "Not a what, a who. I have a daughter"

Abby stared shocked, as did McGee and Gibbs.

When Abby recovered from the shock, "Then howcomes we've never met her?"

Kate bit her lip wondering whether Ziva would say anything.

Ziva looked down at Angel, and smiled sadly, "She was taken from me, when she was 6......" she said as she repeated what she said on the roof, choking on her own tears.

Abby quickly embraced her, "I didn't know, I'm sorry"

Gibbs was going to chastise her for apologising, but left it as she knew what it was like to lose a daughter.

Kate smiled sadly at the younger women, "We'll find her"

Ziva smiled back, "Thank you", Kate simply nodded in reply

Kate went to Gibbs, "Can I borrow your computer?"

Gibbs nodded and moved his chair out but stayed seated, with a mischevious look in his eye making Kate raise her eyebrow in question, and everyone watched wondering what she would do.

She shook her head and sat in his lap, as he pushed the chair in, making Abby laugh and the others smile.

Kate started by searching the Israli database.

Ziva fed Angel and winded her, before Angel fell asleep in her lap, snuggled up to her and her small hand clutching to Ziva's necklace.

Abby watched Ziva, rather interested by the Israelis behaviour, whilst Tony helped search databases.

A loud beep was heard from Kate's computer, her face lit up as did everyone else's as they knew it meant she had matches.

Kate looked at Ziva, "When was her birthday?"

Ziva smiled, "14th June 1992"

Kate grinned and clicked on the only match.

Her face dropped, as she looked up at Ziva with tears in her eyes, and her big brown eyes full of sympathy.

They looked at her with similar looks as Tony rushed to the screen, and looked up at Ziva in sympathy.

Ziva broke down in tears, holding Angel close to her, as Abby kneeled down to hold the older woman to her, trying to calm her, but she was inconsolable.

Gibbs looked on, he knew that feeling.

The feeling of knowing your daughters dead

**IS SHE REALLY DEAD?**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Terrifying Dialing Tone

NCISTivaFan30  Oh, I'm very evil! I love to keep you hanging on by your teeth! Of course I'm nice to you! Cause your nice to me too! I loved your sexy Vance story, it had me laughing so much I've read it three times and shown my sister! This chapter is also dedicated to you! Loves Ya!

_**ANGEL**_

Meanwhile, there was a young girl, her clothes torn, and he body covered in bruises, and cuts. Her arm in a make-shift sling and her arm clearly broken. Her long dark hair tied up in a ponytail, and she wore dark combat trousers and a white tank top, that was stained with blood. She had tear tracks down her face and a Star of David around her neck, along with her heart locket. She looked exhausted, and her eyes were empty, portraying no emotion at all. Something taught to her by Mossad.

The young girl was Sarah David. She had been taken and was looking for her mother. Her grandfather had organised her kidnapping, because Ziva had refused to allow Mossad to use her daughter in missions, and to train her as a Mossad agent.

Her aunt Thali would be allowed to care for her sometimes, but she was sworn to secrecy, and when she refused to beat her niece, she would be beaten too, they made a pact, that they would escape the terrors of Israel, but the problem was, Mossad found out and before they had a chance to get to safety, Eli David, Sarah's grandfather and Thali's father. Killed Thali.

They had left her in the basement of a house out in the middle of nowhere outside Tel Aviv. Ari had been the one in charge of her; they would torture her, rape her and beat her. They forced her into things she was too young to understand, she had three children during her time in Israel, at a very young age, she wasn't ready to be a mother, but she didn't get a choice, Ari killed them, whilst she cradled them in her arms feeding them. She had two daughters; Ziva and Zaina, and a son called James.

They trained her as a Mossad agent when she allowed out. She was sent on missions at a young age, her mind permanently scarred with the images of their eyes, so empty with death

Sarah shivered from the cold October evening, as she wandered around Washington.

She had escaped from Israel, during a mission, and had got onto a boat to America. The boat had crashed in a storm, which wasn't a surprise, it was only a small rowing boat, but she was the only survivor. She had made her way through France, running for her life.

She had made it to America with the help of strangers, of which many were killed for helping her.

She was registered dead in Israel, and used fake names, in order to escape her grandfather.

She knew from her Intel that her mother was working for NCIS in America, and she vowed to find her, and would never stop looking, even if it killed her.

Her stomach rumbled as she hadn't eaten anything all day and hadn't had a proper meal in years.

She prayed every night that she would find her mother.

She would never forget her, and would never stop loving her, even though she had been told that her mother didn't want her, she refused to believe them.

She couldn't come to terms with the idea of not being loved.

She approached the NCIS building carefully and looked up in amazement, "Wow"

A guard approached her, "Are you okay miss?"

She smiled, "Does Ziva David work here?"

He grinned at her, "Yep she sure does, and do you want me to get her for you?"

The young girl looked happy, and excited but slightly scared, "Errrm yes please, if that is no trouble"

The guard smiled, "No problem at all miss, my names Jack, how bout you?"

Sarah looked up at the building before looking at him, "Sarah"

He nodded, "A surname miss?"

Sarah looked at him, "David"

He smiled as he made his way into the small office and sat down dialling Ziva's desk phone, "Are you any relation to Officer David?"

Sarah smiled leaning against the door, "She's my mother"

He looked shocked, "Didn't know she had a daughter"

Sarah's face dropped, maybe she didn't want her after all, and she started to worry, as someone answered her phone

Jack smiled reassuringly, at the young girl, "We have a young girl at the front gate, saying her names Sarah David, and she's claiming to be the daughter of Officer David"

_**WHO ANSWERED THE PHONE?**_

_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY REALISE SHES ALIVE?**_

_**WHO IS SARAHS FATHER?**_

_**WHAT TWIST IS STILL COMIING UP?**_


	11. Fixing Up Sarah

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Merddyn  Oh my god! Name calling is cruel! Lol

DeleoHodie  Hahaha nope you have no choice ;)

JackSam  Oh I always add more ;)

Beautifulveela17  updated :D

Dr. Ncis  thanks! This chapter is dedicated to you! Love ya lol!

NCIS-Twiglight  Of course I did! Contrary to popular belief Im not evil ! =O

**-ANGEL-**

Jack looked the young girl over, as he said "She's in a pretty bad state, you might wanna get her seen to before you take her to her mother, Agent Todd"

Kate nodded, and looked around the bullpen, "Okay, tell her I will be down in a moment okay?"

He smiled, as she put the phone down, and looked at the young girl, "Agent Todd will be down in a moment, she'll have you checked over by the doctor, and shell take you to your mother"

Sarah smiled nervously, "Thank you"

Everyone looked at Kate, as she realised she couldnt say anything yet, because she wasn't sure what they had meant by 'a bad state'. She was worried, that she would be badly injured, or worse.

Kate smiled, "I have to meet someone, Ill be back in a moment, Ducky can I meet you down in autopsy in a few minutes please?"

Ducky smiled, rather intrigued, "Of course, Caitlin my dear"

Kate nodded, and went down to the front gates.

She saw the young girl sitting on teh pavement, rather beaten and bruised, and gasped, realising she was right not to tell Ziva about her quite yet.

Kate moves forward, making the young Israeli woman move backwards slightly, and stand, clearly quite scared but trying to cover it up.

Kate smiled sadly at this, the poor girl was terrified, she moved forward slightly and put her hand out to her, "Heyy, my names Kate, Im guessing your Sarah?"

Sarah smiled slightly, and nodded but didnt say anything, so Kate continued, "How bout we get you inside, you can change, we'll get Ducky to check you over and you can go see your mom, okay?"

Sarah titled her head to the side, "What is a Ducky??" she asked, her Israeli accent rather strong.

Kate laughed softly, "He is our doctor, he will make sure that your not hurt, and fix you up"

Sarah looked at the older woman, "fix me up?"

Kate smiled softly, moving forwards, and this time Sarah didn't move backwords, as Kate spoke, "Come on then" she said softly as she offered her hand

Sarah hesitated and took her hand, and smiled shyly.

They walked into NCIS, through the autopsy entrance, and Sarah held onto Kate's hand leaning into her more, looking around, wide-eyed, making Kate, wrap her arm around her, and walk with her into autopsy.

Ducky smiled at them, "Ahhh you must be young Sarah" he said offering his hand, which she shook and smiled, feeling slightly safer with Kate there, and trusting her.

Kate smiled, and nudged her forward, "Could you check her over, I think her arm's broken"

Ducky moved forwards, and checked her over before, fixing her up, "She has a broken arm and the rest are cuts and bruises, as well as many scars. I must ask my dear, how many times have you been shot?"

Sarah thinks, "I do not know"

He raises his eyebrow, "Ah, my dear, wel you should be fine"

Kate smiled, "Thanks Ducky"

"No, problem, Caitlin. I will see you upstairs in a moment, I will say nothing."

Kate nodded, and got Sarah to change into some of Kates spare clothes, Sarah smiled, all cleaned up, "Thank you"

Kate smiled," No, problem, now lets get you up to your mom"

Sarah looked excited and they walked up to the elevator, and Sarah looked at it, "What is this? My mother cannot possibly be in this small room"

Kate laughed softly, "Its an elevator, come on" She pulled her in and pressed the button for the bullpen as they moved upwards, Sarah sat down, not quite sure on the moving

She held onto Kate's hand, "I do not like this...erm moving room..it is very strange"

She sat down beside her, "have you never been in one before?"

Sarah shook her head, "No"

The doors open slowly to the bullpen, as the two girls stand ...............

**WHAT WILL ZIVAS REACTION BE?**

**WILL ZIVA RECOGNISE HER DAUGHTER?**

**WILL HER KIDNAPPERS COME AFTER HER?**

**WILL ZIVA TELL MOSSAD?**

**WHO WILL SARAH TRUST?**

**WHAT WOULD SARAHS REACTION BE TO ABBYS HUGS?**

**WILL YOU REVIEW? OR WILL YOU BE CRUEL?**


	12. 14th June

80 Reviews ! Woo hoo ! Love You all!

NCISTivaFan30  Yay! She thinks Im cool =D

JackSam  Of course theres more soon! Always is ;)

Flowerfairy30  Nah, thats not her reaction. Yep! That is so right bout if she recognises her ! They might come after her they might not, youll have to keep reding wont you! Your sort of right about Ziva not telling mossad, but sorta wrong too! You are so right about who she will trust and her reaction to abbys hugs ! _**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU**_

Polly Rose  what do you mean about ziva and tonys relationship? The strain it will have on them? Or something else?

Merddyn  That is so true! Its not about Zivas reaction, its about Sarahs and how Tony will react to the change

Meherm  wondered what happened! Thought youd stopped reviewing 

NCIS-Twilight  Thats okay! I always do it for people who review! Love to keep you all waiting ! Cause Im just plain evil like that :P Nah not really Love you all :D

**-ANGEL-**

Meanwhile in the bullpen, Ziva sat with Angel in her arms, holding her close, like a comfort to her, tears streamed down her face, as she cried for the child she had lost.

Tony moved to her side, and wrapped his arms around her, "It'll be ok"

She shook her head sadly, "No, no it wont, I failed her, my baby girl"

Tony glanced over at Gibbs for help, and Gibbs shook his head sadly, saying there wasnt anything to say to stop her grieving.

Tony held onto the woman he loved, the woman who was usually so strong, breaking down in his arms, as Ziva continued to talk, "I should've protected her, I should've helped her, she needed me"

Tony stroked her hair soothingly, "How old was she?"

"The last time I saw her she was 6, she should be 16 by now, I cant believe I missed out on her life, but theres no chance of bringing her back, I need my baby back"

He rocked her slightly, as Gibbs looked over curiously, "Whens her birthday?"

Tony, "Er boss I dont think thats gonna make much of a difference"

Gibbs, "Ziva, her birthday, when was it?"

Ziva looked up at him then down at the baby in her arms, avoiding his eye contact, "14TH June"

Gibbs looked at her shocked, and confused.

Ziva sobbed, "she was my baby, I want her back" she cried, telling the team about her, not realising Sarah and Kate were on their way up in the elevator.

**SORRY ITS QUITE SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD GET WRITTEN TODAY TOO**

**WHY IS HE SO SHOCKED?**

**WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THAT DATE?**

**WHATS SARAHS REACTION TO HER MOTHERS TEARS?**


	13. Mossad Secrets

NCISTivaFan30  Hahaha yeah I love you, you are cool too! CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU

NCIS-Twilight  Oh yeah I have you thinking! Thats grat =D lol Thanks for the review

Stevie  Nah, nothing to do with Kelly!!! And yeah tears could be taken the wrong way.......youll have to reading to see though

Dr ncis  Yep! Shes gonna meet her lil girl!

HockeyRosks  Glad I have you intrigued! Yay!

Gibbs4Eva  Thanks for the review!

WARNING GOING ON HOLIDAY ON THE 20TH JULY FOR TWO WEEKS DO I WILL NOT HAVE AS MUCH ACCESS TO THE INTERNET BUT WILL WRITE THEM OUT AND UPLOAD TEHM WHENEVER I GET THE CHANCE!!!

WILL BE IN BALLYBUNION, , IRELAND FOR TWO WEEKS SO MAY GET NEW INSPIRATION TO WRITE WHILST I AM THERE

**-ANGEL-**

Sarah stood by the elevator, with Kate.

Kate urged her forward, but Sarah stood there stubbornly, and whispered, "I should go"

"No, you shouldn't, she needs you aas much as you need her"

Sarahs voice gets louder at this point, and her Israeli accent is stronger than ever "No! Kate, you do not know me! She does not want me!" By this time the team are watching, Ziva looks at her curiously, "See" she says loudly indicating in the vague direction of her mother, "She has a new baby, she has a family, who the hell am I to get in the way of my mothers happiness?" Sarah clutches the heart locket in her grip tightly, "She does not want me, I made her cry, I will leave"

Ziva is in shock, she doesn't say anything or even move, as Kate speaks, "She is crying because your registered as dead, Sarah, she wants you, stay?"

Sarah bites her lip, letting a single tear drip from her eye, "No, she doesnt, she doesnt even recognise me" Sarah turned to her mother, and walked forward, she removed her star of david and heart locket, and opend the locket to reveal photos of Ziva and Sarah, she carefully laid them down on the desk infront of her mother and whispered "Im sorry Ima" Ima meaning mother in hebrew, and she turned to walk away, tears now streaming down her face.

A hand shot out to grab her wrist, and pulled her back, it was Ziva, and she pulled her daughter to her, and hugged her tight, as Tony took Angel from Ziva's arms.

Ziva pulled her daughter down into her lap, quickly realising her daughter was rather shorter than her, and was still about the same weight as when she last saw her, Ziva looked at her concerned, seeing the broken arm, cuts and bruises, "What the hell happened to you my princess?"

Sarah smiled weakly at her, "Errrrm fell down the stairs?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow, "Try again"

Sarah looked at her mother trying to think, "Walked into a door?"

Ziva shook her head, the tears drying up, but she was worried, "Try again, and the truth would be good"

Sarah looked around, seeing Tony so close she froze, "Can...we errm talk later"

Ziva nodded, "Of course, I must call and tell your granfather that I have found you, he will be so happy"

Sarah's face dropped and she backed away from her mother and back to Kate, she was visibly shaking, her eyes wide, and her hands behind her searching for Kate.

Kate stepped forward and took the young girls hand, as Sarah spun throwing herself into Kates arms, so Kate wrapped her arms around Sarah, whispering that it was okay.

Ziva hadnt translated the reaction well and picked up the phone, "They will be very happy Sarah, trust me, they helped me look for you, for years after you dissapeared"

Sarah clung to Kate, her eyes wide and she looked over at Gibbs, for some reason she trusted him, although she didnt know why, and she silently asked for help.

Gibbs sighed and got up, walking over to Zivas desk and pressing the button to end the call, Ziva looked up shocked, "I must tell them that she is alive"

Gibbs shook his head, "Dont you see what your doing to your daughter? Shes terrified. Why dont you just ask her why the hell shes so scared of Mossad instead of calling them up to tell them shes alive when they could want to kill her?"

Ziva looked shocked, "Why would they want to kill her? They wanted to find her, just like I did"

Sarah bit her lip, and stepped forward, glad the phone had been put down and was out of reach "They didn't want me to be found"

Ziva looked confused, "What do you mean? Of course they did!"

Sarah sighed as Ziva continued, "They are your family, they want you to be safe, they love you too. We all looked for years for you, we thought you were dead"

Gibbs raised his hand and headslapped Ziva, making Sarahs jaw drop and her eyes go wide in shock, as Gibbs said to Ziva "Let her speak"

They turned to Sarah expecting her to talk, but Sarah simply stared in shock at what had just happened.

Kate smiled, and whispered in her ear, "Its okay, it was to get her attention and stop her rambling"

Sarah nodded, and turned back to them, and bit her lip nervously before talking, "My grandfather orgainsed it that I was to be kidnapped, Ari took me from the house that night, it was because they wished for me to train as Mossad, they drugged you, mom and that is why you would not wake, when I screamed." She looked down

Ziva had tears in her eyes, "I am sorry Sarah" Gibbs let this one slide

Sarah shook her head, "It was not your fault, you could not have known that it was going to happen"

After a while, they relaxed, she had agreed not to tell mossad, and Sarah sat with Kate, as Gibbs took Ziva to the elevator, saying they needed to talk urgently............

**WHAT DOES HE WANT TO TALK TO ZIVA ABOUT?**

**WHY IS SHE SCARED OF TONY?**

**WILL SHE RELAX?**

**WILL SHE TRUST THEM?**

**WHO WILL SHE TRUST MORE?**

**HOW WILL SHE GET ON WITH ANGEL?**

**WHO WILL TELL HER THAT ANGEL IS NOT ZIVAS DAUGHTER?**

**WHAT SECRET WILL BE REVEALED?**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**WILL YOU REVIEW?**

**OR WILL YOU BE EVIL?**


	14. American Father

Thanks for the reviees guys! Love you all ! Tghis chapter may be pretty short but who cares, its midnight here!

QueenKaitlyn  Yep your right! Thanks for reading the others, and for the encouragement! This chap is dedicated to you!

Jiil  why the hell would you think that? Eeewwwww no thank youh

Timeforachange  Thanks =D

JackSam  Oh, I always do ;)

**-ANGEL-**

Jethro walked to the elevator, closely followed by Ziva, who knew what he wanted to say, before he said it.

The elevator doors shut and the silver box begun to move, Gibbs reached out, whacking the emergency stop button and making the lift stop.

Ziva looked down nervously, as Gibbs turned to her and sighed, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant when I left?"

"I did not know"

"Then why didn't you tell me when you found out? You couldv'e called me"

She turned to him, "And say what Jethro? Come back to me because I love you, and Im pregnant wih your child?"

He nodded, "Yeah"

She sighed and looked away at the cold silver doors, "Would you have come back for us?"

H e leant forward and cupped her cheek, "Zee, of course I would've done, you know that"

She nodded slightly, and bit her lip, "I know your rule, but I am sorry, I know I shouldve told you, I was wrong to keep her a secret from you"

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight to him, "Does she know Im her father?"

She shook her head, "No she does not"

He sighed, "What does she know then?"

She looked up at him, then away, "She knows nothing, I could not tell her, if Mossad was to know she was the daughter of an American, we would have both been killed Jethro"

He nodded in understanding and held her close, as she whispered, "I miss us"

He sighed, "So do I and if things had been different then maybe there would still be an us"

She nodded sadly, "You mean if I had called to tell you I was pregnant?"

He thought about it, "We'll never know, but we have a daughter that we need to look after and protect, and we can do that together, she wont miss out, I promise you that Zee"

She nods, "We better get back up there, she's gonna need us"

He smiled, "yeah she sure is"

They spoke about arrangements and ideas on how to help Sarah and keep her safe......while upstarirs in the bullpen....................

**REVIEW!**


	15. Your Safe Now

JackSam  Theres always more!

Peter  He sure is!

 I love to surprise you ! Thanks for the review!

NCIS-Twilight Yeah he is angels dad too! He will have to be a father to both! Well, dur of course he slept with both! But I am a Zibbs, and Kibbs fan! Woo hoo! CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU

Meherm  are you on drugs? Of course I wont split them up :O

HockeyRocks  yep two new daughters! Are on the same drugs as meherm?

_**DONT TELL ME ITS OOC OR AU CAUSE I ALREADY KNOW THAT DUMBASS!**_

**-ANGEL-**

Sarah was sat with Kate, with Kates arms tightly around her, she was looking around at her new surroundings nervously.

Tony moved forward, making Sarah flinch backwards, burying herself against Kate, so Kate held her hand up to stop him, making him frown, "So, Sarah, Ziva's your mom?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought that part was kinda obvious"

Kate laughed softly, and smiled as Tony looked taken aback, "Of course, so erm...where were you?"

She looked at him curiously, "Israel"

"And how comes your here?"

"I wanted to find my mother" She stated simply

He nodded, "Where did you get those bruises and cuts? And how'd you break your arm?"

"Things happen" She shrugged "After all I was running from Mossad"

He nodded, intrigued by the young girl, as McGee, Kate, Ducky and Abby also listened

Abby looked at her slightly confused, "Why'd you run from Mossad? Isn't your grandfather the director? That must be sweet, you'd get away with everything you want, it'd be like having a party everyday" She babbled as Sarah stared at her, with her head tilted to the side slightly

"Mossad is nothing like that" Sarah sighed, "My grandfather kidnapped me, they made me do things, I did not even understand, They kept me locked up the whole time, My aunt, Thali, she managed to get me out, but...." A tear trickled down her face as her mind flashed back

_Thali was stood with her headscarf on, and Sarah was wearing similar dressing, she was 7 years old, as she smiled excitedly, "Thali, are we going to see mommy now?"_

_Thali smiled down at the young child, "Of course we are sweetie, but remember our plan, we have to be careful okay sweetie?"_

_Sarah nodded and smiled, "I love you Thali" she said as she hugged her aunts legs_

_Thali bent down, and hugged her as she whispered, "sweetie, you cant say our names now okay? We don't know who is after us"_

_Sarah nodded, "Okay mom" she smiled as Thali kissed Sarah's cheek_

_Thali held the young child close, "Promise me, whatever happens, you have to run okay, I'll always be with you my princess"_

_Sarah nodded in understanding, as Thali picked her up and walked as fast as possible without being noticed to her car._

_Thali's eyes went wide, Sarah realised something was wrong, as Thali spun to shield Sarah the car infront of them exploded into a ball of flames, throwing Thali and Sarah backwards._

_Sarah awoke with a head injury, and her aunt was lying above her, "Mommy, mommy wake up, please" the young child cried, trying to wake her, not seeing the shrapnel from the car embedded into her aunts back, "mommy! Please, please wake up" she desperately tried to wake her as people walked past them ignoring them Sarah move slightly to look at Thali's face, and seeing her eyes open, she gently closed them, and kissed her cheek, and lay holding onto her aunts lifeless body, as she whispered, "Your safe now"_

Sarah held onto Kate tighter, crying now.

Abby looked at her, "Your mom told me about that, she was killed in a Hamas road side bombing

Sarah looked up at her, "Is that what she told you?"

Abby nodded not understanding

Sarah looked down before meeting Abby's eyes again, "It wasn't Hamas, Hamas helped me to escape in the end, they were good to me, and never blame them"

Abby looked confused, "Then who did it?"

"My grandfather did it because he found out that she was taking me out of the country, we were going to hide out with friends of hers in France"

Abby gasped and ran forward hugging Sarah tightly, "Oh my god"

Sarah's eyes went wide in shock, her entire body freezing in fear

Abby kept hugging her, so Ducky came forward, and pulled her back, "I don't think young Sarah knows how to react to that, Abby, you'll have to wait a bit"

Abby looked down at Sarah who was frozen to the spot, "Sorry Sarah"

Sarah looked up, slowly starting to react to it, "Errm.....that's errm okay" she slowly moved and got up and carefully hugged Abby, as Abby hugged back and smiled

She pulled back sooner than Abby, and Abby released her quickly

Sarah moved to Angel and smiled, stroking the babies face, "May I hold her?"

Kate moved forwards, "Sure, her name's Angel"

Sarah smiled as she picked the baby up, "Hiya Angel, aren't you cute" she said as her parents entered the room


	16. Who Says I Need A Father ?

NCISTivaFan30  Aint it just! They are picky buggers sometimes :O

**-ANGEL-**

Jethro and Ziva came out of the elevator.

Sarah was holding Angel and playing with her, while the team watched curiously.

Ziva smiled at her daughter and sat with her, wrapping her arms around both Sarah and Angel.

"Sarah, I have something I need to tell you", Ziva said appearing nervous

Sarah looked up, her piercing blue eyes, meeting her mothers brown ones, allowing her to continue

Abby seemed to realise something a little late, "Oh my god, Gibbs is her dad?"

Ziva nodded, "yeah he is"

Gibbs smiled.

Tony looked shocked.

Ducky had realised who she was before Gibbs did, so he wasn't so shocked.

Kate looked between the three of them, her eyes full of hurt.

Sarah looked around confused, "What are you talking about? Who the hell is Gibbs? And what makes you think he is my father? And who says I need a father?" She stood away from her mother, moving back to Kate, cause it seemed like she was the only one not forcing her into anything, and that she could trust her

Ziva sighed, as Gibbs stood up, walking towards her daughter, he looked angry, she passed Angel to Kate, and walked backwards away from him, sensing her fear he stopped, "I'm Gibbs, and of course you need a father, everyone needs a father"

Sarah frowned, "I do not need anyone"

Gibbs realised he wouldn't get anywhere with her today, and relaxed, putting his arms out to his daughter, who looked at him, watching, and slowly inched forward and hugged him.

Kate left the bullpen, with Angel...............


	17. Did You Love Her?

**Peter ******Yeah I know she was young! It's a main part of the story line! You grow up faster in Israel than you do America!

**-ANGEL-**

Kate left the bullpen, with Angel and went down to Abby's lab; she couldn't believe he had kept this from her.

She sat on the floor, with Angel in her arms.

Meanwhile upstairs, Gibbs saw her leave, "Sarah, I'll be right back okay?"

Sarah nodded and turned to go to Kate, and frowned when she noticed she'd gone, "Oh"

Gibbs ran down the stairs, to find Kate, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked confused, "Tell you what?"

She sighed, "That you had a daughter with her"

He sat down beside her, "I didn't know, I found out about five minutes before you did"

"Is she really your daughter?"

He nodded, "Yeah she is"

Kate leant into him, leaning her head softly on his shoulder, "Did you love her?"

He sighed, and decided to tell her the truth, "Yeah, I did"

Kate nodded, "Do you love her now?"

"Things are different now, and I love you", he leant across stroking their daughter's head softly

She smiled, "I love you too Jethro"

He smiled and kisses her softly, "Come on then, we better get back up there, I think Sarah's gonna want you more than anyone else, she trusts you"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she's a good kid"

They got up and Jethro wrapped her arms around Kate, "Whatever happens Kate, remember it's you that I want to be with forever"

She smiled and nodded, "Okay"

_**Review Please!!!**_

_**Aiming for 100 !!**_


	18. Keep You Safe

**NCISTivaFan30 ******Thank you for my 100th review! CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU!! Love you!

Peter  Don't know what you're talking about! They used to be together but aren't anymore! Ziva could never be referred to as SLOPPY seconds! Wash your mouth out!

FlowerFairy30  Of course I will finish before vacation! Only doing one more chapter after this one! Yeah she will like him after a while, but you have to keep in mind, what happened to her was inflicted on her by men, so she will be more weary of men than women, that is why she bonded with Kate quicker

**-ANGEL-**

Sarah sits with her mother, leaning back against her, while Ziva's arms wrapped around her daughter.

Abby smiled, "You two look so cute"

Ziva and Sarah raise their eyebrows in a similar fashion, making Tony laugh, and Sarah looked at him, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, well, you two are way too alike"

Mother and daughter smiled, as Abby took a photo on her phone, "So, Sarah, how long are you here for?"

"However long I'm allowed to, after all I'm still on the run from Mossad"

Ziva looked worried at the thought of losing her daughter again, and held her closer, the worry clearly shown in her eyes

Tony watched the two, "There won't be any need for you to leave, after all were NCIS, we can keep you safe"

Ziva smiled at him, "Thank you"

Abby smiled, "So, have you any other sisters or brothers?"

Sarah shook her head, "Not that I know of" she paused, "Hang on you said other?"

"Yeah, Angel, the cute baby you held, well that's your sister, and Kate's daughter"

"wow"

"yep, pretty cool, eh? Anyways what was Israel like?"

Sarah looked down, "I doubt you would want to know"

"yeah I do"

She shook her head, "You might think you wanna know, but when you hear, you will wish you hadn't asked"

"ohhh..how bout you tell me another day?"

"okay"

Sarah smiles, burying herself against her mother as Gibbs and Kate came into the bullpen....


	19. Kate's Promise

NCIS-Twilight  Thanks for reviewing so many chapters THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO YOU, maybe there will be a sequel to this with Abby and Sarah talking about Israel, but this one isnt centered on that really, so this is the last chapter for this!

Love you all, and thank you so much for all the kind reviews! Yes I know Ziva was barely legal, dont bloody tell me that I sat down and wrote this thing, I aint on drugs and I know how old they are!

Well thats my little rant finished, so please read on!

If you wanna know more about Sarah David _**READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!!!!!!!**_

**-ANGEL-**

Sarah curled up to her mother and yawned.

Abby smiled, "Aww, she looks adorable"

Sarah rolls her eyes and hugs her mother, as Ziva strokes her hair, "Come on, my Princess, we should get you home, you need to sleep, you look exhausted, when did you get a full night sleep?"

Sarah thought for a bit, and smiled remembering, "Christmas 1997, with Thali, we had run around so much the day before I was reallly tired and we slept for like 14 hours, we didnt wake till midday"

Ziva looked at her, "And since then?"

Sarah shrugged, "Maybe a couple of hours now and then, but I don't go to sleep properly" She looked down as she whispered the last part, "Incase something happens"

Sarah looked nervous, and stroked her stomach lightly, clutching her locket, and fiddling with photos at her side, "I don't want to talk about it, right now"

"Okay my princess"

Sarah smiled seeing Kate, and moved and hugged her, whispering, "Are you okay?"

Kate smiled and hugged the young girl, "Yeah, Im fine"

"Why did you go?"

"You noticed?"

"Of course I did, I would've followed, but dad did"

Kate laughed softly, still holding Sarah close to her, Angel in her fathers arms, "Well, thats nice of you, Thank you"

Sarah smiled, she felt at home now.

Ziva stood up, "Come on Sarah, we must get you home, before you collapse from exhaustion"

"Okay mom"

Gibbs turned to Ziva, "She staying with you?"

Ziva sighed, "She doesn't know you Jethro"

Gibbs looked away, hurt flashing in his eyes, making Sarah feel torn, although truly she wanted her mother, but she also wanted Kate, cause she was scared her mother would call Mossad, Kate felt this, "You okay?"

Sarah nodded, and whispered what was wrong in her ear, and Kate nodded, and held her close.

Ziva turned to her, "Did she tell you who she wants to stay with?"

Kate shook her head, "No, but I think I have a solution"

Gibbs, and the team looked at her expectantly, whilst Sarah buried herself against Kate.

Kate held Sarah close, "She wants to be Ziva but she doesnt want to see Jethro hurt, and shes scared that Ziva will call Mossad" Sarah flinches at the word, and Kate holds her tighter, "Also she seems to be refusing to let me go" She sighed, "So, if we all stay at Jethro's, then she can get to know everyone on her own terms, cause lets face it, she wont go near Tony at the moment, and she's weary of Abby, and she only let Ducky check her over when I was holding her still, so she needs to get used to everyone"

Gibbs stood behind Kate with Angel, and hugged Kate, and Sarah as well, this time,Sarah didn't flinch, this alone made him grin, and Kate turned her head to kiss Jethro.

Abby took a photo of them, as they kissed, "Awwww....dont they look so cute"

Ziva smiled as Tony embraced her, and whispered, "I love you"

She turned and kissed him, as another photo was taken, "I love you too"

They all went back to Jethro's house that night.

Gibbs and Kate slept in the main bedroom with Angel.

McGee and Abby slept in one room.

Whilst Tony, Ziva and Sarah slept in the other.

Sarah didn't feel comfortable sleeping in there, not trusting Tony yet, so she sat out on the swinging bench out the back.

Kate heard her go out, and followed with blanket, "Hey, you okay?"

Sarah smiled and moveed over for Kate to sit down, "Yeah, how bout you?"

Kate smiled and sat down, "Im fine. Why cant you sleep?"

Sarah looked out at the backyard, "I just didn't feel safe in there"

Kate covered the both of them with the blanket, and hugged her close, "Why not?"

She sighed, and buried herself closer to Kate, "I dont know him, and he doesnt seem to want me here, its like Im in the way of him and mom"

Kate nodded, she had picked up on that too, and would say to Jethro in the morning, "Who do you trust?"

Her answer didnt even need to be thought about, "You"

She smiled, "Who else?"

She sighed, "Well I trust mom, but Im scared she'll call Mossad, and I trust dad more now, and Abby, Im getting used to, and Ducky, I trust him, more now than I did before. But I still only trust you fully"

Kate nodded, "Okay, how bout we go inside, the sofa pulls out, we can sleep there okay?"

Sarah smiled and hugged Kate, "Thank you"

Kate smiled and kissed the top of Sarah's head, "That's okay, I'll keep you safe, I promise you that", she hugged her before getting up and offering Sarah her hand, "Come on, you must be exhausted"

Sarah laughed softly and stood, as Kate wrapped her arm around her shoulder and walked in, they sorted the bed, and laid together, Sarah curled up to Kate, "Goodnight, Katie"

Kate smiled, she never usually let people call her that, but there was something about this young girl, she seemed so innocent, but broken at the same time, "Goodnight Sarah"

They went to sleep, Gibbs noticed Kate was gone a few moments after she had vacated the bed, but seeing them together he smiled, and realised they were okay, and that his daughter needed Kate, cause she needed to feel loved, wanted and most importantly she needed to feel safe.

**GOODNIGHT GUYS!**

**LAST CHAPTER OF THIS**

**I WILL WRITE ABOUT SARAH IN OTHER STORIES**

**SO READ THEM**

**ADD ME TO AUTHOR ALERTS**

**REVIEW**

**LOVE YOU**

**IF YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT ISRAEL IN MORE DETAIL THEN FEEL FREE TO READ 'SARAH DAVID' WHICH IS ONE OF MY FIRST STORIES I EVER WRITTEN**

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE**

**READ MY STORIES**

**FIND OUT MORE**

**AUREVOIR **

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING**

**SARAH**

**XOOXO**


	20. Mistaken Identity

**I know it has been ages since I updated but to be true I actually forgot about this story! Well guess what! There's more to come when it comes to this one, as I am totally NOT finished! Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

Gibbs awoke first to the sounds of Angel crying, he looked to the side to find an empty, cold bed, he got up and picked up his daughter, and she stopped crying.

He walked out the bedroom to find Kate, and as he walked into the living room he found her.

She was asleep, and holding Sarah tightly to her, who was also fast asleep, he smiled, as he whispered to Angel, "How bout we get you something to eat, cause your mommy's still sleeping, with your sister"

Angel smiled, and gurgled as she was taken into the kitchen to be fed her breakfast.

Ziva had heard the baby and got up, and seeing her daughter curled up to Kate she frowned and went into the kitchen, "Jethro? Why is Sarah on the sofa?"

He shrugged, "Don't know"

Ziva frowned, and he continued, "Why what's wrong?"

Ziva looked down, "I should've woken up when she left the room, I didn't know and why didn't she stay with me?"

Jethro moved, leaving his daughter in the highchair he hugged Ziva, "You'll have to ask them when they wake up"

Ziva nodded, "May I feed Angel?"

Gibbs nodded and indicated that she feed her, and excused himself to shower and dress.

Abby woke up and took a photo of the sleeping pair on the sofa, and it wasn't for another couple of hours that Kate awoke, by then everyone else was awake, and outside.

Gibbs came into check on them and smiled as he whispered, "Morning beautiful" as he sat on the edge of the bed, and kissed her softly, the movement making Sarah snuggle closer to Kate.

Kate smiled, "Morning handsome", she said kissing him back.

Gibbs watched his daughter sleep and smiled, "How comes you two are sleeping out here?"

Kate looked down at the child, and held her close, "She couldn't sleep"

"Did she tell you why?" he asked with curiosity.

Kate nodded, "Yeah, she said she didn't trust Tony"

He was more curious now, "Why?"

She frowned slightly, "She said that she gets the feeling that he doesn't want her there and that she's just in the way of him and Ziva, she doesn't seem to think either of them actually wants her"

He glanced down at his child, "She knows we want her right?"

She nodded, "Of course"

He smiled, "At least she trusts you"

She smiled, and stroked Sarah's cheek softly, "Yeah, I can't help but feel guilty though"

He looked at her, "Why?"

Kate looked up at him before turning her attention back to the young girl, "She should have this sort of bond with her mother, not me"

He shook his head, "We just have to go along with what she trusts, we don't know what happened in her past, so we don't know what damage was done in Israel, she trusts you Katie, and maybe that's the way to find out more about her"

Kate nodded, and smiled as Sarah stirred, and snuggled closer as she mumbled, "I love you mommy"

Ziva heard her daughter as she walked past and froze, the room suddenly went cold and awkward, as Ziva ran from the room.

REVIEW PLEASE

LOTS MORE IDEAS

CONTINUE?


	21. Flashbacks

Ziva heard her daughter as she walked past and froze, the room suddenly went cold and awkward as Ziva ran from the room.

Kate looked down at the child in her arms, holding her close, "Jethro, go after her" she held the child in her arms, making sure she was okay, Sarah was still asleep, and snuggled into her side with her face buried into Kate's side.

He nodded, and ran after Ziva, after kissing the top of Kate's head, making Sarah snuggle closer.

He found her in the bedroom, on the floor, in tears.

He sat down beside her, and wrapped his arm around her, rocking her slightly.

She looked up at him through the tears, "Why did she call her mom?"

He shook his head, "I don't know"

She sobbed, "Doesn't she love me?"

He held her tightly, "Of course she does"

"Then why didn't she stay with me last night?"

He sighed, "She didn't feel safe"

"But I'm her mother, she should feel safe with me"

He shook his head, "It wasn't you it was Tony, she doesn't trust him, I'm sure she will in time but at the moment she doesn't think that you or Tony want her here, that's why she left the room. Then Kate found her out the back and got her inside to sleep, at the moment Zee, we just have to go along with what Sarah's comfortable with"

Ziva nodded, "Can't you get her to sleep in here with me? Please Jethro, I need her"

He nodded, "How bout I carry her in here? Then you can lay with her"

Ziva smiled through her tears, "Thank you Jethro"

He stood up and walked into the living room, to Kate.

He watched his daughter for a few seconds, as she slept peacefully, "Kate, I'm gonna carry her into Ziva, so she can sleep in there"

Kate nodded but looked unsure, "Is it a good idea to move her in her sleep?"

Jethro frowned, "I'm not sure but we can give it a try"

Kate nodded, "Okay"

Jethro leant over and slid his hands beneath his daughter, lifting her up.

Sarah frowned in her sleep, and clung to Kate, still asleep, her mind flashing back, "Please..please don't...I don't want to go...please Ari....I want to stay with my mom.....please I don't want to go.."

She sobbed in her sleep, clinging to Kate, her mind saw Ari taking her from her mother, she pleaded with him, crying, as her mother lay unconscious.

Ziva came in at her daughter's screams, and stared in shock, as Jethro quickly let go off her.

Sarah woke suddenly, fleeing from the room, and out the back.

Kate sat up with her head in her hands, clearly upset by what she's seen.

Jethro stood back, he knew she wouldn't react well if he followed her.

Ziva ran after daughter but couldn't find her.


	22. Trusting Kate

**CHAPTER 21**

Ziva chased after her daughter, but when she couldn't find her, she came back into the house and sat down wit her head in her hands.

Tony came in and seeing Ziva upset, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

"Ziva", Jethro shouted at her, "Don't you think you have more important things to think about, like oh I don't know, our daughter!"

Kate stood up, "I'll go"

Ziva moved away from Tony, "No, you won't! She's my daughter, I will!"

Kate shook her head, "I don't think it's a good idea"

Ziva stood defensively, "She's my daughter and I will decide what is good for her"

Kate shook her head, "You can't control her, you have to wait for her to come to you, she doesn't even trust Tony, so what would it do to her seeing your tongue down his throat?"

Tony frowned, "Why not?"

Kate glared at him, "Because she doesn't think you want her here"

He looked down and didn't deny it, so Ziva looked at him, as did Gibbs and Kate.

Kate shook her head, "This is the reason I found her outside at two o'clock this morning, you need to sort your self out, she needs you Ziva, she should be bonding with you, not me, I'm not her mother, I would love to be, but I'm not, why can't you show her you want her?"

Sarah came out from her hiding spot wrapping her arms around Kate's waist, leaning her head on her back, showing Kate that she trusted her.

Gibbs and Kate smiled, as Kate hugged her back.

Ziva frowned, "She knows I want her"

Sarah stayed hidden behind Kate, she still didn't like Tony, and she had heard every word that they had said.

Ziva moved forwards, trying to take her daughter, so Sarah moved backwards, shaking her head, starting to cry.

Ziva frowned, "Come here, my princess"

Sarah shook her head, "Why don't you want me? Why don't you love me?" she asked innocently

Ziva moved forward slightly and Sarah moved back to Kate quickly, Gibbs stopped Ziva, and looked at them all, "This isn't going to work, I have an idea"

He opened the basement door, and got Tony and Ziva inside then Sarah.

Kate turned to Jethro, "Are you sure that was a good idea? She looked terrified"

Jethro embraced the love of his life, "I'm sure she'll be fine, she has to bond with her mother"

Kate nodded, "I know that but, is fear the right way too goo about it"

Jethro shook his head, "I don't know, we'll see. You seem to have bonded well with her, she trusts you"

She smiled, "Yeah, she's a great kid"

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah she sure is"

She hugged him tightly, "How's Angel?"

He grinned, "She's with Abby, McGee and Ducky"

They held each other whilst Tony, Ziva and Sarah were in the basement.

**TO BE CONTINUED ! REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET FOR MY STORIES THE QUICKER I WILL UPDATE !**


	23. Nightmares

Sarah descended the basement stairs. She had spent most her life locked up in a basement so she felt quite at home.

Ziva looked around her mind flashing back to the moment she shot her brother, her hands trembled, and her heart beat quickened, as her breathing became irregular.

Tony sat down on a step with a sigh, not bothered by it, and watching Sarah curiously as Sarah went and curled up in the corner, rather cat-like, making her self comfortable and closing her eyes.

Ziva sat beside Tony, and he wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to lean into him, "So, what are we going to do?" Tony asked

Ziva watched her daughter, "I think we have to gain her trust"

Tony sighed, "That's easier said than done"

Ziva frowned, "We need to prove to her we want her, please? She is everything to me Tony, I need her, she's my princess, please Tony for me?"

Tony sighed and nodded, "Okay then, for you, but what do you suggest?"

Ziva watched her daughter, "I'll talk to her first"

He nodded as she stood and walked over to her daughter and sat down beside her, stroking her hair softly, she begun to sing 'Jerusalem of gold' to her.

Sarah smiled and repositioned herself to lie curled up with her head in her mother's lap, as Ziva stroked her hair softly.

Tony watched in awe at his girlfriends' motherly instincts, as she held her daughter closer, and kissed her brow.

She smiled at her daughter, as her daughter's eyes fluttered open to look at her through her bright blue eyes, Ziva stroked her cheek, "I love you my princess more than anything in the world, I always have done and I always will, I don't ever want to lose you again, I never stopped thinking about you and I never ever want to live without you again"

Sarah smiled and hugged closer to her mother, "I love you too mom, you know it was the hardest 8 years, 6 months, 4 weeks, 3 days, `14 hours and 13 minutes of my life"

Ziva laughed softly, "Not that you were counting eh?"

She smiled, "I couldn't help it because I missed you"

She smiled back at her daughter, "I missed you too my princess"

Sarah looked up at her mother, "Why don't you like it down here?"

Ziva sighed, "I shot Ari here"

Sarah nodded, "Thank you mom"

Ziva looked confused, "Why are you thanking me?"

She looked up at her and stated simply, "He was pure evil"

Ziva nodded, "Yeah he was princess, he didn't hurt you did he?"

Sarah stood up, her mind flashing back, the basement in Israel, the rape and torture she suffered by Ari and the children she gave birth to and had died in her arms, she ran up the stairs banging on the door loudly, begging them to let her out with tears streaming down her face, and her blue eyes glistening with salty tears, she was desperate to get out.

She didn't want to talk about what happened, she didn't want to re-open the wounds that she worked so hard to close, to ignore and block out the feelings she felt during the abuse that she was forced to go through.

Tony watched on, not moving from the step, not knowing what to do, as Ziva gradually stood up and made her way to the stairs.

But Sarah didn't see her mother coming, she saw Ari, her mind yet again playing tricks on her, her mind so psychologically damaged that she relived the abuse in her flashbacks.

The sound of footsteps.

The shouting and screaming.

A smack.

A gunshot.

A kick.

A punch.

Forcing her into things.

The slam of a door.

The lock of a key.

Were all things she remembered, even the smell of the basement, and the smell of her children's bodies lingered on her.

She could not wash the blood from her hands, and nor could she wipe the emotional effect that the abuse had had on her.

The scars upon her body showing her story, but the story would never be fully told, even she didn't know everything that had happened to her, because sometimes he drugged her and sometimes she wasn't conscious.

But the scars were hidden.

**WILL THEY OPEN THE DOOR FOR HER?**

**WHAT WILL KATE'S REACTION BE TO THE BANGING?**

**WILL TONY GAIN SARAH'S TRUST?**

**WHAT WILL ZIVA DO?**

**WHO WILL SAVE HER FROM HER NIGHTMARES?**


	24. Kate's plea

Kate and Jethro were sat on the sofa, and upon hearing the banging and screaming, Kate stood up.

Jethro grabbed her waist and held her back, "You have to let them bond"

She shook her head, "She's scared, please Jethro let me go to her, she needs me, pleas I'm begging you let me go to her"

She squirmed in his grasp, he only just managed to hold her back, her strength tripled as though it were her own child in danger, "You can't Kate, you can't!"

She sobbed loudly, "Please let me, she needs me, why are you making her suffer?"

He held her back, tighter, "You have to let them be Kate, your not her mother"

She cried, and turned in his arms hitting his chest hard, "Why not? Why can't she be mine? She needs me! I don't care what you say, she's a child Jethro, she needs me!"

He shook his head, trying to keep his own emotions in check, "She'll be fine"

Kate fought her way out of his arms, and ran towards the door"


	25. Tony Helps

Sarah was still sitting at the top of stairs in tears; she banged on the door, pleading to get out.

Tony put his hand out Ziva moving forward, it seemed like Sarah was trying to escape her, he whispered to Ziva, "I think she's too deep into a flashback, she doesn't see you, she sees whoever it is she's having a flash of, please let me see if I can calm her?"

Ziva stood back and nodded.

He stood up, and slowly walked up the stairs, with one hand extended, "Hey its okay Sarah, I promise you no-one is going to hurt you, I won't let them"

Sarah watched him with her head tilted slightly to the side, she stopped banging on the door, watching the man in front of her with curiosity and she stopped sobbing although the tears were still visible.

Tony sensed her relaxing and he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "It's okay I promise you, nothing is going to happen"

She nodded and smiled, as he indicated for Ziva to come up the stairs to them.

Ziva sat down beside her daughter, and pulled her into her arms, "It will be okay, my princess, I promise you with all my heart and we will get through this"

Sarah stood up as the door opened and threw herself into Kate's arms, because Jethro had given up trying to hold Kate back, he knew how she felt about Sarah, and he felt cruel to keep them apart.


	26. Sleeping Princess

Kate smiled in relief at having Sarah safe in her arms again, and Ziva looked down, then got up and went to the bedroom.

Tony went outside to see the others.

Sarah looked around, she wanted her mother, but where was she?

Kate noticed and smiled, "She's in the bedroom sweetie"

Sarah smiled, "Thank you"

Jethro smiled at what he saw and embraced Kate as Sarah went to find her mother, "You did the right thing Katie"

Kate smiled, "I hope so, I really do"

Sarah gradually opened the bedroom door, and slid inside, going over to her mother, and hugging her tightly, "It's okay mom, please stop crying, mommy I love you"

Ziva smiled, and sat up, pulling her daughter onto the bed and holding her tightly, "I love you too my princess"

Sarah smiled, hugging her mom, "Mom?"

Ziva smiled, "Yes?"

She looked up at her mother, "Can I stay with you?"

Ziva nodded, "Of course you can, my princess"

Sarah grinned and hugged her tightly, "I love you, I never ever want to lose you again"

Ziva held her tightly, "I promise you I will do everything I can to keep you safe, my princess"

Sarah curled up to her mother, as Ziva covered them both with the quilt, "I'm tired"

Ziva smiled, "Go to sleep my princess"

Sarah nodded, and closed her eyes, as Ziva started to sing to her daughter softly.

They both fell asleep, and although nothing would be perfect, they knew everything would work out somehow.

**THE END**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**


	27. Thank You

_Ohkay, so I did say this story was over didn't I? But well... I decided I just wanted to add more to it... I enjoyed writing it and well who cares, I will write another cause in real life, there are a billion chapters... don't worry I truly don't think I will do that many_

_I would like to thank the following people, who have changed my life for good and for bad, who have influenced my decisions in ways I do not always understand, and for loving me and for showing me life._

_**NAMES ARE IN RANDOM ORDER AND ARE REPLACED BY FAKE NAMES OFTEN**_

_**I THANK YOU EVEN IF I HAVE BEEN MAD AT YOU AT TIMES, YOU DESERVE THANKS, FOR THE GREATNESS YOU HAVE GIVEN ME**_

_Immy, I thank you for helping me through the trials I have to endure, I thank you for giving me a family, I thank you for making my life full of happiness, I thank you for loving me, I thank you for being you_

_Prinsteein, I thank you for teaching me to be a mom, and gracing my life with your beautiful smile, a smile imprinted in my memory for a million life times_

_ArianaDavid, I thank you for teaching me what a mother is, and for showing me what I could do, for believing in me, for showing me that I could break free from pain and for giving me that kick I needed to move on_

_Bobb, I thank you for making me laugh, for making a dark night fun, for having the ability to make me smile, I thank you for making boring things fun and for making happiness flash in my life, your an amazing man, no wonder the "lady" bugs chase ye ;) lol that was funny, you gotta admit it ;) lmao _

_TheThreeMousekateers, I wish you were with me, I love you, Thank you for making me feel again_

_FrankFarmer/MarcPayne, I thank you for showing me what love was and was not, Some would say I am mad for thanking you, but I think everyone deserves a thanks, don't you?_

_TaliesenTheEternalBard for being there for me, through various trials of my life, even from a billion miles away you have helped in ways some could not imagine, through loss and through smiles, you have helped me through, I thank you for that._

_MaxLogan, I thank you for teaching me what a father is like, and how nice it is to feel protected, thank you for giving me the confidence to break free_

_MyLilMan, Thank you for teaching me so much in such a short time, you will be in my heart for eternity_

_Lin, I thank you for being a great older sister to me and for making me smile in such stormy weather_

_JamesBond, I thank you for showing me love(R) ;) Oh yeah.. I went there! LMAO_

_BabyGirl, I thank you for making something so negative into a new world of happiness_

_ZivaDavidDiNozzo I thank you for shining a light to show me through the dark tunnel, and for being a mother figure to me when I needed it the most to survive, I thank you for saving me, I thank you for loving me._

_Billy, I thank you for making me laugh when I didn't even feel like smiling, and for teaching me about eclipses, and the weather_

_MollyGibbs101, I must thank you for being a great sister to me, and best friend, for helping me and making me laugh, for having such amazing taste in Zibbs! LMAO For writing a fanfiction for my birthday (Wow, I loved it!)_

_Tiff, I thank you for making me smile, for being a great older sister to me_

NOW FOR THE STORY...

Kate stood at the door, with Angel in her arms, watching the sleeping Israeli's, with a smile gracing her face, she leant back into her husband's arms, "They are real cute aren't they" she whispered softly to him

Gibbs smirked and nodded, "Yeah they sure are" he said gently, embracing both the woman he loved and his child, "but don't let Zee hear you" he said trying not to laugh

Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she put her arm out to Kate, "Kat-iiieeeeeeeeee" she whined, sitting up

Ziva opened her eyes and looked around the room, pulling her child to her, and relaxing seeing who it was, but was not impressed that they were interrupted

Kate did not hesitate, passing Angel to Gibbs, she went to Sarah and hugged her tightly, "How are you Princess?" she asked softly, holding her close to her, as Ziva lay watching them

Sarah smiled happily, "I'm okay, can you lay with us? Please?" she asked childishly and scared

Katie smiled faintly and glanced at Ziva, "Only if it is okay with your mom" she said softly, getting a thankful smile from the Israeli woman as Gibbs left the room and shut the door behind him

Ziva nodded, "Of course" she said simply

Kate kissed Sarah's head, "What is wrong?" she asked in a whisper

Sarah gulped nervously, "Bad men in my dreams" she muttered softly, with fear in her eyes and deep in her heart

Katie smiled and lay down with them, wrapping her arms around the young girl, as did Ziva

Kate smiled at the Israeli woman, "Are you okay?" she asked over the sleeping child's head, she cared about Ziva, more than she would admit to

Ziva smiled, and nodded, "I am now I have my princess back in my arms, Thank you for helping me with her Kate" she said softly to her

Katie smiled and took hold of the womans hand, "No problem" she said softly as they all went back to sleep, feeling safe, and peaceful, having bonded over the young girl


End file.
